fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Effie
Effie (エルフィ Erufi, Elfy in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation routes. She is voiced by Yuuki Kuwahara in the Japanese version and by Marisha Ray in the English version. Profile Effie is a Knight who was born in the slums of Nohr. One day the youngest princess of the Nohrian royal family, Elise, came to where she lived in disguise and the two quickly became friends. Eventually, the two got in trouble with some Nohrian guards and were nearly punished until Elise revealed herself. Knowing that she would not meet Elise again under normal circumstances, Effie decided to join the Nohrian army. Eventually she became one of Elise's retainers. Her birthday is on April 13. Personality Contrary to her frail, dainty appearance, Effie is physically formidable, meticulous in her training regime in order to ensure that she is better able to protect her comrades, in particular her lady-in-liege, Elise. So devoted is she towards her desire to act as a shield to deflect harm from her comrades, that she is known to unhesitatingly intervene whenever she spots an ally in distress, even at the cost of sustaining grievous injuries in the process. This fact is evident throughout her support lineup, one that has seen even the likes of Jakob expressing concern over her display of reckless abandon. This can potentially extend to enemies that she sees as sufficiently sympathetic, as her Revelations A-support with Azama has him scolding her for shielding a young bandit abandoned by his partners. Effie's relationship with Elise is one that transcends a standard master-servant relationship; owing to the magnanimity displayed by Elise that favours compassion and kindness over snobbish arrogance due to class differences, Effie is thus able to establish a strong relationship with her liege. Evidently grateful for the treatment that her liege has bestowed onto her, Effie is known to sing her praises when conversing with others in her supports. A running gag revolving around Effie's character is that of her comically humongous appetite, the result of the intensive physical training that she engages in. This fact is made evident through her support conversations, where she is known to consume enormous quantities of food to the horrified fascination of her allies, constantly lament over her insatiable hunger, and even take the food of others without their knowledge. This fact extends to the battlefield itself, where Effie is known to woefully comment on her implacable hunger as one of her victory quotes. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 7 - A Forced Revelation= |-|Revelation Chapter 14 - Nohr's Onslaught= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 23 - Princess Camilla of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |55% |80% |0% |50% |55% |60% |55% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |60% |80% |0% |50% |50% |60% |55% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a General |55% |80% |0% |45% |55% |55% |55% |30% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Great Knight Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Leo * Niles * Laslow * Odin * Arthur * Xander * Benny * Keaton * Jakob * Kaze * Silas * Azama (Revelation only) * Hayato (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Elise * Mozu * Nyx * Hana (Revelation only) * Kana (If Effie is her mother) * Effie's children Quotes Level Up * "I'll have to work even harder tomorrow." (0-1 stat up) * "All that protein is starting to pay off!" (2-3 stats up) * "I feel like I could take on anyone!" (4-5 stats up) * "Stay back! I'll take on the whole army!" (6+ stats up) Class Change * "Just another chance to be the strongest!" Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I'll be your shield!" * "I can do this!" * "Strength is everything!" * "I'll protect you." * "Be careful." * "We can do this together!" * "It's alright." * "I'll crush them!" * "Let's do this!" Dual Strike * "Try me on for size!" * "Don't come any closer!" * "Let me at 'em!" * "It's not over yet!" * "Knock it off!" Dual Guard Defeated Enemy * "Good!" * "Were you even trying?" * "Now I'm hungry." * "What a workout." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thank you." * "Nice work." * "I'll return the favor" Critical/Skill * "You asked for it!" * "No more holding back!" * "Feel the burn!" * "Time to say goodbye!" Defeated by Enemy * "I wasn't...strong...enough...." Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Staff Store Lottery Shop Arena Prison Accessory Shop Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Possible Endings Etymology Effie is a shortened form of the Greek name Euphemia, meaning well-spoken. Trivia *Effie shares her English voice actress, Marisha Ray, with Oboro and Mikoto. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Yuuki Kuwahara, with Ophelia. *Effie was voted the 18th most popular females on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters